The invention relates generally to devices for securely mounting and aligning precision optical components. In particular, such mounts are intended to provide precise alignment in multiple axes for instruments, such as a fiber laser collimator.
Optical devices employ mounting mechanisms to provide alignment relative to a platform to be oriented with respect to line-of-sight. Such devices are designed to adjust for pitch, yaw and roll pivoting, as well as lateral and vertical translation.
Precision optical systems require mounting and adjusting of multiple components along the optical path to accomplish a given task. Four (4) adjustments commonly required include tip-tilt and translation in two (2) axes at either end. These adjustments are typically performed by two separate mounts and actuators, one for tip-tilt and one for both translations.